The Sorcerer of Shadows
by Shadonyx
Summary: A new enemy awaits the Saiya-jins...


My first DBZ fanfic! ^_^ I don't own DBZ (I wish) so none of the DBZ characters set forth in this fic are mine, BUT Shadonyx is mine, so don't think you can go and steal him. Spectacular. Now, on with the fic!

# Dragonball Z - The Sorcerer of Shadows

The sun shone brightly on the green field outside of Pepper City. A small, quiet breeze caressed the tall grass, making it seem like the tall stranger in black stood knee-high in a sea of foliage. The stranger seemed to stare vacantly at the large metropolis miles away, but a trained eye would reveal that the stranger was not staring; he was scanning, looking for something among the large collection of buildings.

"Nothing." The stranger said shortly, and to himself. His violet eyes narrowed slightly, obviously annoyed. Then he smiled, revealing sharp, pointed incisors that could be called fangs.

"He cannot hide forever," the stranger seemed to purr. "His death shall come soon enough." The young man pulled his large, black wings around his body like a traveler would do with a cloak, and stalked off in the direction of the Pepper City suburbs.

  
  


Trunks and Goten had decided earlier in the day to play in the nearby city park all afternoon. It was summer, after all, and they wanted to have fun. And what better place to have fun than in a park, they had thought. The boys knew, however, that their mothers would probably abject to them having any sort of fun, so while their moms went out to the shopping center, Goten and Trunks hastily made a dozen peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and packed them, along with several cans of soda and bags of potato chips into a large basket and flew off to the park. To make their evasion perfect, they even cleaned up the huge mess they made while making their lunch.

"Our moms will _never_ know we're gone!" Goten boasted to his slightly older playmate.

"Yeah!" Trunks laughed. The lavender-haired youth then looked down to the ground. "There's the park, Goten-san! Let's land a little ways over there." Trunks pointed vaguely at a spot some fifty feet from the park grounds, were a few children could be seen playing. The duo spiraled down to the ground, landed, and set their lunch basket down.

"We'll leave this basket here, and come back in a while to eat." Goten decided.

"But I'm hungry _now_, Goten-kun." Trunks complained. But Goten had already started running in the direction of the park.

"Wait up!!" Trunks cried as he ran after his friend.

  
  


Kaiosama waddled around his small lookout, smelling the newly-planted rose bushes that surrounded the entrance to his house. The world and the universe had been peaceful ever since the destruction of the vile demon Majin Buu, and Kaiosama liked that. He was getting too old to help every hero that came along...

He felt something. Not so much a something as it was some _force_. It was a powerful ki, and it was like none Kaiosama had ever detected before. It felt somehow... artificial. It felt almost like a saiya-jin's aura, but something else was present, bolstering the aura to a level of higher power.

"What in the world could it possibly be?" Kaiosama asked himself irritably. The world had just been peaceful, and he didn't want to see that peace go all to pieces... again. Kaiosama sent out a probing thought towards the ki, but was quickly and unexpectedly repelled.

"What is-" Suddenly, a darkness tainted with violet streaks surrounded Kaiosama's lookout. Lightning crackled throughout the inky blackness. Kaiosama began to sweat, and he trembled slightly.

"**STAY OUT OF MY WAY, KAIOSAMA!!!!!**" A great voice roared. "**THE SAIYA-JIN WILL DIE BY MY WILL, AND YOU CANNOT STOP ME!!**" As if to make a point, a bolt of purple energy roared forth from the darkness and collided with Kaiosama. And then, the darkness was gone. The bolt did not kill Kaiosama, but it hurt him, not so much physically as it did mentally.

"Oooohhh.... OOOHHH..." Kaiosama fretted. This being was indeed very powerful, and he knew how to wield saiya-jin spirit energy. Except, this energy... it was mixed with something else; magic, Kaiosama thought. He had to get in contact with Son Gokou, and all the others at once and tell him of this being. That was when the name hit him. Since the attack had been more mental than physical, Kaiosama had been able to divine the name of the attacker, but nothing else.

"Shadonyx..." Kaiosama mumbled.

  
  


Goten and Trunks ate their lunch noisily. They had forgotten to pack napkins, so their faces and hands were smeared with peanut butter, crumbs, jelly, and salt. Their efforts to wipe off the food on the grass only made blades of grass stick to their hands.

"We're all messy." Goten giggled.

"But that means our moms will make us take BATHS, Goten-kun!" Trunks shuddered, as did Goten. The pair scarfed down the remaining two sandwiches and washed them down with the last can of soda. They burped loudly and then lay back on the grass.

"Let's go play on the monkey bars again, Trunks-kun!" Goten said after a few minutes of staring at the oddly darkening sky. The two saiya-jins sprang to their feet and ran back to the park. When they had left only fifteen minutes ago, many kids were there. Now, there were none.

"Where did they go?" Goten asked as he scratched his head, transferring jelly from his hands into his hair.

"I don't know, Goten-kun..." Trunks said, almost worried. But then he smiled. "But now we have the whole park to ourselves!!" The duo gave squeals of absolute delight and ran around the park, going down slides and climbing the monkey bars with no one getting in their way

Had the boys been more observant, they would have noticed the purple-streaked blackness slowly enveloping the sky, and the tall black-clad stranger watching them from a nearby park bench. They continued to run around, unaware of the changing sky and the young man's scrutiny for a full ten minutes. It was then that Trunks noticed the man.

"Goten-san," Trunks whispered. "There's a man over there. And I think he's watching us." Trunks pointed at the bench upon which the man sat.

"He's scary..." Goten said. Then he looked at the sky, and then he gasped. "TRUNKS-KUN, LOOK AT THE SKY!!!!" Trunks looked to the sky with a bemused look, and then he took gasped.

"It's all black and purple!!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" The man said. He had a rich voice, and the words he said seemed almost practiced. The boys said nothing.

"Oh, come now," the man said as he rose and approached the boys. "I'm not going to hurt you... at least, not the black-haired one." The boys braced themselves, moving into a fighting stance.

"You... the purple-haired one." The man pointed a finger at Trunks. "You... you are the son of Vegeta, Prince of the Saiya-jins, are you not?" Trunks said nothing.

"I'll take that as a 'Yes.'" The man smiled. The boys continued to wait. The man looked at them, and then laughed.

"Saiya-jins all right... I'm assuming you two are itching to fight, hm?" The boys glared at the man. The man smiled, revealing pointy fangs.

"He's a VAMPIRE!!" Trunks yelled. The man laughed.

"Allow me to introduce myself, son of Vegeta." The unfurled two large black wings, right and left, that seemed to stem from where his back muscles would be. "I am Shadonyx, Sorcerer of Shadows, and Prince of the Shadows Dragons of Sha-Dyr." The man bowed slightly at the two saiya-jin youths.

"Why are you here?" Goten asked.

"That really isn't any of your business, Son of the Great Gokou. You are not central to my plans, therefore, you may leave. However, this one," he pointed to Trunks. "May not."

"I won't let you hurt my friend!" Shadonyx's eyes narrowed.

"So it seems heroism breeds true in your lineage, young saiya-jin." Shadonyx said. "However, you'll find that to be a sorely misplaced trait at this time." The sorcerer locked his wings and body, as if preparing for an attack. Trunks and Goten did not miss the opportunity, and they immediately began the Fusion Dance.

"I think NOT!" Shadonyx roared at them. "_Klousæ!!_" A gigantic trunk of purple lightning struck the fusing pair, dissolving the fusion and sending the boys flying several feet back.

"Don't try my patience." The shadow dragon said evilly. "You just might get yourselves killed." Shadonyx walked over to Trunks.

"You're coming with me, my purple-haired friend," Shadonyx purred. "Let's see how much Daddy dearest loves you, shall we?" Mumbling a few words under his breath, Shadonyx put both boys to sleep. He carried Vegeta's son in his arms.

"I'll leave you here so you can run back to your friends and tell them what happened." Shadonyx said to Goten's unconscious form. "I've been dying to meet your father-just to see how good he really is." Shadonyx sniffed, and then waved his hand, dispelling the darkness that had devoured the sky. And then Shadonyx and Trunks blurred slightly and disappeared.

  
  


Gokou had decided to sleep late that day. He knew Chi-chi was going shopping with Bulma early, and he knew that would entitle him to a few more hours of well deserved rest. The saiya-jin warrior dozed lightly in his bed, having dreams of fighting and training, when he suddenly fell out of bed and a loud cry entered his mind.

"GOKOU!!! GOKOU!!!" It was Kaiosama's voice.

"What is it, Kaiosama?" Gokou asked drowsily.

"We have trouble, Son Gokou," Kaiosama said gravely. "A being who calls himself Shadonyx is on Earth, and I think he's looking for you." Gokou groaned. Why was it that every villain was after him?

"I don't know," Kaiosama replied in a wry voice. Gokou realized he had thought he previous question, and Kaiosama could read his thoughts. "Maybe they just find you attractive."

"Are you being funny, Kaiosama?" Gokou asked.

"Maybe. Hurry, Son Gokou. I don't think you have much time." And then the Kaio's voice was gone. Gokou mumbled a bit as he brushed his hair and slipped on his gi, but in truth he was rather excited to fight a new person. It was his saiya-jin blood, Gokou thought. The hero shrugged, and went looking for his youngest son, Goten. He would call Gohan and the others together later.

"Goten?" Gokou called. No answer.

"Goten?" He called again. Still no answer. Gokou checked in Goten's room, but didn't find his son there. Gokou guessed his son went out to play, presumably with Trunks as well. Gokou decided he would call everyone first, and then they'd look for Goten. The saiya-jin warrior went to the phone and pulled out a phone book Chi-chi kept all the important phone numbers in, and started to look for the right numbers.

  
  


Shadonyx carried the small, yet muscular child to his small camp in a forest some miles from the city. The boy continued to sleep in Shadonyx's arms, though that was hardly a surprise. Shadonyx's skill with magic was almost uncontested by any mortal, and Trunks would sleep as long as Shadonyx wanted him to.

The shadow dragon prince tucked the purple-haired boy into his sleeping bag and left the child there to doze for another hour or so. Shadonyx didn't want to hurt Vegeta's son, he just wanted Vegeta himself. However, if Vegeta had a son, it was evident that he had a wife as well. Shadonyx sighed heavily. If that was true, if he killed Vegeta, that would make him no better than that saiya-jin monster. Shadonyx fought with the idea, and eventually decided that maybe just beating Vegeta very badly would suffice.

"Suffice..." Shadonyx almost spat. "Nothing will _ever_ suffice, after what he did to my family, and race." Shadonyx slowly recounted those horrible memories...

It had been a beautiful day on the planet of Sha-Dyr, Shadonyx recalled. It was on the thirteenth hour of the day, ironically, when the Saiya-jins arrived. They arrived in full fury, sparing none as they began their ruthless onslaught. Thousands were slain in the initial assault, and thousands more in the battles to come.

It wasn't long before Vegeta and his royal guard stormed the palace where Shadonyx and his family lived. His father, King Shaderon, had ordered Shadonyx, then a young prince, to run and hide.

"But Daddy!" Shadonyx had protested. "I want to help you fight!!"

"Shadonyx, you must go!" Shaderon had said adamantly. "We will not prevail against these barbaric monkeys, and you may be the only Shadow Dragon left! Please, my son, go!" Shadonyx had looked at his father with a shocked, but brave expression and ran to a hiding place near the throne room he had found recently. Maybe about ten minutes later, Vegeta had entered the throne room flanked by his guard.

"So you're Shaderon of Sha-Dyr?" Vegeta had asked in a falsely interested tone.

"I am," Shadonyx's father had replied. "And you must be Vegeta, the Monkey Prince that works for the monster, Freeza." Shadonyx could have seen the expression on Vegeta's face darken, and he had looked mortally offended.

"I fail to see how you can insult me and my employer like that," Vegeta had said in a deadly tone. "Considering you are at our mercy."

"You were not sent here on Freeza's command, boy," Shaderon had said disdainfully. "Your enmity for our race extends back years, O Prince of the Saiya-jins. You are here because you wish to be here, and for petty vengeance." Shaderon stood up, towering over the small prince. "Come on then, boy. Fulfill your wish. Slay me, the King of the Shadow Dragons. That's what you want, don't you?" Vegeta's face had contorted into an expression of pure anger and hate. Shadonyx was deathly afraid of what would happen next.

"I'LL SEE YOU IN FUCKING HELL!!!!" With those words, Vegeta had blasted his father through the stomach with a beam of energy. Shadonyx's father fell to the ground, gasping.

"Mark this day, Vegeta," Shaderon said. "One day, you will die by the hands of a Shadow Dragon, and he will be of my blood..." The king had coughed, spitting up a bloody froth. "And, you will never be the most powerful Saiya-jin; another will claim that title, I can sense that. Enjoy your victory for now, Prince Vegeta. You will find it will be most bittersweet in the end." And with those final words, Shaderon of Sha-Dyr had perished.

"Stupid dragon," Vegeta muttered as he kicked the king's corpse. "Kill every dragon on this planet, and find me any relatives of this bastard." With that, Vegeta had walked away, leaving the king's corpse to rot.

Vegeta's men never did find Shadonyx, and they determined they had killed everyone on the planet and left. Shadonyx wept for a long time, and he buried his father in the royal cemetery. From then on began Shadonyx's hard life of fighting and training. A few of the elders had survived the attack, and they taught Shadonyx all they knew. By age 12, Shadonyx was a proficient sorcerer and fighter. Shadonyx made a vow to himself that he would avenge his father by killing Vegeta. At age 19, Shadonyx, used powerful magic to combine his magical aura with that of a saiya-jin's spirit aura, and created a deadly power all his own. It was then that he set out to find Prince Vegeta.

  


And now he was here. On Earth. Ready to strike at Vegeta as soon as it was time.

  
  


"I hope you have a very good reason to have interrupted my training, Kakkarot." Vegeta said with obvious irritation in his voice.

"I do, Vegeta." Gokuu said in a grave voice. Gokuu had called Vegeta, Gohan, Yamcha, Tien and Chao-Tzu to his house to inform them of the trouble Kaiosama had told him about.

"Out with it already!!" Vegeta burst out. Gokuu lowered his head slightly.

"There's someone out there... he has a very strong ki, and he's gunning for me, or one of us saiya-jins." There were audible gasps and looks of shock from the assembled group.

"What is their name?" Vegeta asked fiercely, clenching his fist. "I will deal with this infidel personally!!"

"His name is Shadonyx," Gokuu said. "Kaiosama says he has an aura just like a saiya-jin's."

"What??" Gohan exclaimed, incredulous.

"That's impossible, Kakkarot, no being in the Universe has the same aura as we!!" Vegeta burst out, angrier than before.

"Apparently, it IS possible, Vegeta." Gokuu said. "Though, why would this guy be after saiya-jins?" Gokuu began to rub his chin with his thumb and pointer fingers. "Do you know him, Vegeta?"

"Why are you asking me?! Does it sound as if he's an old friend of mine?" Vegeta scowled darkly. "Let's just go find this imposter and beat the living hell out of him!"

"We don't know where he is, Vegeta." Gohan said pointedly. Vegeta shot Gohan and dark look, and then turned and started to mutter to himself.

"Trunks and Goten are also missing." Gokuu said plainly. Vegeta spun around.

"Where could that brat have gone to?" Vegeta raged.

"Trunks and Goten may have been kidnapped by this Shadonyx." Tien supplied.

"If he has been stupid enough to touch my son, I'll-" Vegeta stopped in mid-tirade. His eyes suddenly grew wide, and he looked as if he had just seen a ghost.

"What is it, Vegeta?" Yamcha asked, worried. Vegeta just stood there.

_"Didn't Shaderon have a son?"_ Vegeta thought to himself. He vividly recalled the day he had attacked Sha-Dyr, and the curse Shaderon, the King, had professed.

  


**_"One day, you will die by the hands of a Shadow Dragon, and he will be of my blood..."_**

  


_"This Shadonyx..."_ Vegeta said to himself. _"It can't be Shaderon's son, it can't be!!"_

"Vegeta?" Gokuu asked, bringing Vegeta out of his silent reverie. "Is everything OK?"

"Of course it is, Kakkarot," Vegeta said, his arrogance once again reassuring the prince. "I was just thinking of how horribly I was going to make this Shadonyx die." Gokuu, and all the others, had fairly skeptical looks on their faces, but they said nothing.

"What are we waiting for?" Vegeta asked impatiently. "We must find this Shadonyx and teach him that no one is capable of beating a Saiya-jin!!" Before anyone could say anything, Vegeta stormed out of the house and immediately took to the air. The rest of the group ran after him.

"Vegeta!!" Gokuu cried after him. "Damn it, why does he have to be like this?"

"If Vegeta didn't immediately run into danger," Tien said somewhat sardonically. "Wouldn't you think something was wrong with him?" The group chortled, and flew into the air, after Vegeta.

"I sense something from the forest a ways from here," Chao-Tzu informed them all. "Let's go!" They all immediately veered off a ways and began to fly towards the forest.

  
  


"They're coming." Shadonyx said shortly. He had been meditating, reflecting on some old thoughts of his. He had let Trunks sleep for the few hours since Shadonyx had kidnapped him. It was time to wake the boy up.

"Awaken." Shadonyx said simply. Trunks slowly opened his eyes.

"Good afternoon, Trunks." Shadonyx said with a smile. Trunks' eyes grew wide, and he backed away on his knees.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Trunks asked in a fierce tone. "Why did you try and hurt me and Goten?"

"It was necessary." Shadonyx told the boy. "I had to use you to lure your father here."

"My father...?" Trunks asked, not comprehending.

"You see, Trunks, your father killed my family and my race of people about a decade ago. I was one of the few survivors. I swore that I would avenge my family by killing Vegeta... eye for an eye, as it were. I will not kill you, nor will I kill your mother or any of your saiya-jin friends. I only want your father." Trunks noted that Shadonyx's eyes burned with fire as he described what Vegeta had done. Trunks, even though he was a child, understood to some degree how Shadonyx felt.

"I won't let you kill my daddy." Trunks said solemnly. The young saiya-jin stood up and braced himself. Shadonyx simply grinned.

"Won't let me, Trunks?" The sorcerer said in a mocking voice. "I don't think so. You are nothing before me, Trunks. I really could kill you if I want to, but why? You haven't done an injustice to me."

"And what if I do?" Trunks said defiantly.

"Then I'll snap your neck, rip off your head, and shove it on a pole for public display." Shadonyx said in a cold, acidic tone. Trunks gulped audibly, and took a few steps back from where Shadonyx sat. The young man laughed.

"I see you're smarter than your father is..." Shadonyx said with a smirk. "And speaking of Daddy, here he comes now." Seven streaks of white could been seen flying in the sky, right over their position. Shadonyx stood, smiling at the sky. Then, he powered up. Shadonyx's power was like none Trunks had ever felt, and Trunks had been through quite a bit. Shadonyx's aura was an inky purple, tinged with black. His blond hair floated as the dark ki flowed. The streaks in the sky began to descend into the forest. Shadonyx's ki receded and his hair fell to his shoulders.

"Greetings, Prince Vegeta!!" Shadonyx said in a falsely merry voice as the heroes landed. "I have been waiting a long, long time to meet you."

"Who the hell are you?" Vegeta asked unceremoniously. The saiya-jin's eyes went towards Trunks. "Boy! How did you allow yourself to get captured? Where's Goten!!" Trunks looked scared, but of his father or Shadonyx no one knew.

"Do not seek to blame your child for this, Vegeta," Shadonyx said solemnly. "He and his friend attempted the Fusion Dance, but I was faster."

"Were you?" Vegeta glared at Shadonyx. The dragon prince glared back.

"Why are you here?" Gokuu asked Shadonyx. The tall youth took his eyes from Vegeta and faced Gokuu.

"So YOU are Son Gokuu..." Shadonyx mused. "Impressive, to say the least. Glad to meet you. I am Shadonyx, the Sorcerer of Shadows, and Prince of the Shadow Dragons of Sha-Dyr. I am here to kill Vegeta." Shadonyx's eyes burned with purple fire as he announced his presence.

_"No, NO, he can't be Shaderon's son!!!!" Vegeta screamed within his head._

"You know Vegeta?" Gohan asked.

"Indirectly. You see, Vegeta destroyed my race-the Shadow Dragons-approximately a decade ago. I was one of the few survivors of his attack, and since then, I have sworn revenge." Shadonyx looked directly at Gokuu and the others assembled. "I ask you all not to interfere in mine and Vegeta's battle. While I understand Vegeta is your friend, I will not be stopped in my mission for justice. Allow the battle to play out as it must. If I kill Vegeta, you may retaliate against me if you wish." A tense silence fell over the grove. A few moments later, Vegeta spoke.

"So you're Shaderon's son?" Vegeta asked in a mocking tone. "I enjoyed killing your pathetic father. He didn't even put up a fight." Shadonyx's eyes flashed, but he grinned.

"I can sense your fear, Vegeta. You can hide nothing from me. You are afraid of dying." Shadonyx's smirk grew wider.

"BRING IT ON, YOU LITTLE FUCKER!!!" Vegeta erupted into SSJ2, making the ground crack. A harsh wind blew against the young sorcerer, but he did not move.

"Impressive." Shadonyx said in a detached tone. Shadonyx's figure went coal black, and he disappeared.

"COWA-" Before Vegeta could finish his word, Shadonyx had reappeared and kicked Vegeta in his mouth. Vegeta was knocked to the ground, and he lifted his head, spitting blood.

"Lucky shot!!" Vegeta roared and he charged at Shadonyx. Shadonyx smiled once again, and the charging Vegeta was repulsed by a violet barrier.

"What was that!!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"A technique I call Expulsion Barrier, Vegeta." Shadonyx said with a smile, but then his face grew serious. "Enough games." Shadonyx powered up, bathing the area in his purple ki, and he took off in the air. Vegeta flew after him.

"Amazing!!" Gokuu said, awed. "I've never seen a ki like Shadonyx's before! It's amazing!!" Gokuu's eyes stared at the sky, where Shadonyx and Vegeta were already exchanging blows. Vegeta, shorter and by far stronger, was landing a few solid punches at Shadonyx. But Shadonyx, who was taller and more limber, was pummeling Vegeta without mercy. The two disengaged after a moment, gasping for breath.

"Impressive." Shadonyx noted.

"Is that all you can say?" Vegeta sneered. Shadonyx smiled, and gathered a ball of purple energy into his hands and hurled it into the air."

"I'm over here-"

"_Destruction Rains From the Heavens!!!_" Shadonyx roared. In an instant, an infinitesimal amount of laser-like beams fell from the sky, pummeled Vegeta and the ground below. Trees exploded into flames and craters were left in the ground. Gokuu and the others quickly flew to safer ground to watch the battle. When the fury of Shadonyx's attack abated, Vegeta was still in the sky, although looked badly hurt. Shadonyx stood in the air, with his arms folded.

"Had enough, monkey?" Shadonyx asked with a sneer. Vegeta looked up, his eyes wild.

"Cccchhkkkk..." Was the only sound Vegeta managed between clenched teeth.

"What's the matter?" Shadonyx said tauntingly. "Cat got your tongue? Or better yet, Freeza? I know 'monkey' was his favorite insult for your kind."

"I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL, DRAGON!!!" Vegeta's aura flared anew and he flew at Shadonyx, knocking the young man for a lulu with a solid punch to his jaw. Shadonyx glared at Vegeta while rubbing his jaw.

"I've underestimated you, Vegeta." Shadonyx said simply. "But not anymore." Shadonyx's muscles tensed, and he began to gather power.

"Bring it on." Vegeta said, bracing himself. Shadonyx smiled, and lunged at Vegeta. The saiya-jin prince punched at Shadonyx, only to hit air.

"WHAT?!" Vegeta exclaimed, but it was too late. Shadonyx kneed Vegeta in the back, sending the saiya-jin reeling. Shadonyx followed up with some well=placed punches. Vegeta gasped for breath.

"Give up, old man," Shadonyx said acidly. "You're out of your league."

"NEVER!!" Vegeta gathered a bright ball of energy and aimed at Shadonyx. "BIG BANG ATTACK!!!" The ball of energy rushed at Shadonyx, but it did not collide with Shadonyx; instead, it collided with a magical barrier and skewed off harmlessly to the side.

"How... how..." Vegeta gasped.

"I am a Sorcerer, Vegeta," Shadonyx smirked. "My magic is a highly protective force, as you've already seen." Vegeta gaped, and Shadonyx smiled, and then punched Vegeta in the stomach. The saiya-jin prince coughed blood, and was breathing shallowly.

"Face it, Vegeta," Shadonyx said scathingly. "I am too great of an opponent. I am not as foolish as Freeza, nor as arrogant as Cell, or as blatantly stupid as Majin Buu was." The dragon translocated the short distance to Vegeta, and pulled up the prince by his long hair.

"And so ends the life of Vegeta, Prince of the Saiya-jins." Shadonyx said simply, as he prepared the killing blow.

"_NO!!!_" Cried several voices. Trunks, Gokuu, and Gohan erupted into the air and stood before Shadonyx.

"Yes?" Shadonyx said pugnaciously.

"We won't let you kill Vegeta!!" Gokuu roared. "Isn't beating him enough?" Shadonyx's eyes went flat.

"Enough. There isn't anything I could do to Vegeta that would be ENOUGH!!" Shadonyx looked as if he was about to cry. "He destroyed my family... my people... he deserved death! HE DESERVES IT, DO YOU HEAR ME?!!?!?" Shadonyx was breathing heavily, and his fangs were barred. Gokuu was impassive.

"If you killed Vegeta," Gokuu said. "You'd be killing part of Trunks' family. Do you want to inflict that same kind of pain upon another?" Shadonyx stared, first at Gokuu, then at Trunks. The dragon's head lowered. He was still holding on to the barely conscious Vegeta.

"I suppose not." Shadonyx sighed.

"If you kill Vegeta, you'll be no better than Vegeta!!" Gokuu told Shadonyx. "You'll hurt Trunks in the same way Vegeta hurt you!"

"I never looked at it that way..." Shadonyx said, his head sinking lower. "However... who the hell cares?" Shadonyx laughed maniacally and hurled Vegeta into the air.

"SHADOW... DOOM... BLAZE!!!!!" Vegeta's soaring body was hit by a barrage of inky flames and explosions.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!!!!!!" Shadonyx cackled. The flames and explosions subsided, and the body of Vegeta was hanging in the air, albeit limply.

"FATHER!!!" Trunks cried.

"BASTARD!!!" Gohan roared, preparing to engage Shadonyx. Shadonyx waved his hand.

"That didn't kill him, he's still alive. However..." Shadonyx disappeared and reappeared at Vegeta body. The young man seemed to mutter something, and then he reached his hand inside Vegeta, pulling out a small piece of what looked like fabric.

"This will suffice," Shadonyx said, holding the piece of fabric at Gokuu.

"What is it?" Gokuu asked.

"A piece of Vegeta's soul. A small price to pay for what he did to me... but, oh well. I heed your wish not to kill him Son Gokuu... Trunks as well." Shadonyx looked at Gokuu, and the Trunks. "Farewell. I may return someday." With that, the winged sorcerer just disappeared. Gokuu, Trunks, and Gohan stared at the space at which Shadonyx had stood with bemused expressions.

"That was... weird." Gohan muttered.

"Let's get Vegeta home." Gokuu said as he flew to the battered body of Vegeta.

  
  


The tall stranger stood in a sea of grass, looking at the floating beings usher their battered friend to the ground. The sun had sunken a ways down in the sky, casting a golden sea of light across the field. The stranger pulled his wings about, all the while staring a small piece of white fabric.

"This will suffice..." The young man said smugly. "For now."

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Login

  * [FanFiction][1]
  * [FictionPress][1]
  * [Google][1]
  * [Facebook][1]
  * [Twitter][1]

Post Review

* * *

Report Abuse Add Story to Community  Go  .  

Share

  * [Google+][2]
  * [Twitter][3]
  * [Tumblr][4]
  * [Facebook][5]

  .  Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

Story  Writer 

Working... Close Save

   [1]: #
   [2]: https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F99792%2F1%2F
   [3]: http://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F99792%2F1%2F
   [4]: http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F99792%2F1%2F
   [5]: http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F99792%2F1%2F



End file.
